Ghost of a Chance
by TheDivineLotus989
Summary: In which, Fenris is left to his own devices for too long. Content Warning: The elf's sense of humor.


**Disclaimer** : I don't own Dragon Age. This was written out of pure fun.

 **Note** : A practice drabble in which our favorite elf is left to his own devices for far too long.

Didn't Hawke say this was to be a brief visit? Fenris kept pushing a stray pebble with the edge of his foot as he observed the vicinity of the quiet alienage. Hawke decided on a whim to check on Merrill, who had been cooped up for a while now, no doubt in a staring contest with that mirror of hers. One of the reasons Fenris did not wish to join in on the visit and declared that he will be on the lookout for the bandits. They certainly loved their little ambushes in the wee hours of the night.

The very thought of the lithe elf cutting herself and offering up her blood to that monstrosity made him sick to his stomach. No object demanding such repairs should turn out to be any good. It ought to be smashed to bits. Would it even be possible? Fenris flexed his stiff fingers, entertaining the thought more than once this week, whenever Merrill was brought up. Even the sewery apostate was opposed strongly against her endeavors.

At times, he did wonder if it was better to be unburdened by the loss of your heritage. He could not explain it, but he felt that there was certain beauty in this one lone candle that was flickering in the darkness under the large tree. Whenever they passed on their way to solve another matter of this rotting city, you could see this candle, being a light day and night. The importance of history was foreign to him, but a sense of belonging somewhere, anywhere, that he could understand. The doors opened and Fenris turned, in hopes that it'd be Hawke and that they could advance to the Hanging Man. Alas, it was not the bulky figure he saw, but that of three small children. He hid from their sight, vexed, behind the tree trunk. They were pattering about and whispering amongst themselves excitedly.

''...go back, please.''

''I am not a coward. We are going to wait for him.''

''Yes! No ghost shall take anymore of us, we are going to whack him with this stick!''

''Ma is going to w-whack us with her stick if you keep shouting.''The smallest one tugged at her brother's linen sleeve.

He could hear their voices growing nearer. They were gathering around the candle.''We shall wait for him here.'' The eldest explained. He sounded like he was the eldest. ''We shall ask Fen'Harel to reveal the ghost to us.''

''B-but..that name is forbidden, wasn't he a bad one?'' The middle one sounded like he'd rather turn on his heels and leave this whole business behind, as he should.

''He tricks people, he can also reveal illusions. That's what Ilhel told me.'' The older one assured.

''Ilhel is stupid. He argues with his dad, what does he know?'' His brother insisted.

''You are home then. And take Line with you. Even though she's braver than you.'' The boy said imperiously.

He proceeded to speak something that did not sound like a chant for summoning. Fenris tried to pay it no heed, hoping that the children will eventually be discouraged and return home by themselves. At least until, he heard the little girl, Line telling her brother that she sees something behind the tree. And that's when Fenris noticed that one of his pauldrons was peaking rather obviously. Just great.

''You! Come out now! You have to listen to us ghost! The Dread Wolf has compelled you.''

''Are you mad Soren! Lets go home, now!'' His brother backed away, looking beyond terrefied and squeezing his little sister's hand.

''I shall have to disappoint you, boy. I am no ghost.'' Might as well send them on their way. Fenris revealed himself and decided to regard this brave bunch in front of him. Skinny boy with scraped knees holding an absurdly fragile stick. His dark haired brother, sweating like mad, yet standing his ground and their little sister who looks ready to bite his ankles.

''Oh, yeah? Isn't that what a ghost would say?''

''Would he be transparent?'' The other boy tried to bring in some logic onto the table.

Soren looked unsure now. Fenris sighed and decided to keep his distance. ''I am as solid as you. Well, perhaps more solid in your reasoning. You should not be out here at this hour.''

''Why are **you** out here, then?'' Soren insisted. Well, if that wasn't a damn good question. Damn you and your running mouth Hawke.

Line put one of her fingers in her mouth and spoke up quietly.''A ghost took our friend, Fenriyel. Brother said, he'll babish him..''

''Banish.'' Soren corrected her.

''That is very brave of you. But most unwise.'' Fenris motioned towards the stick.''That is not a very efficient weapon against such a fiend.'' The elf made a dramatic pause and debated whether he should proceed how he meant to.

''Then again, it is not my place to tell you what to do. After all..'' A subtle glow of blue started emanating from his person.''if you went home, whatever shall I devour then?'' Fenris bared his fangs and made grabbing motions towards them.

The sounds of terrefied,scattering children made him chuckle in satisfaction. Perhaps he should clear out from here, lest he got a whack with a stick from an enraged mother. Hawke can catch up.


End file.
